


万圣漫谈

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Series: 节日专用AU [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: 万圣节贺文。现pa与节日专用AU。summary：次元墙破碎的乱七八糟关于万圣节一日限定皮肤的漫无目的的扯淡warning：包含作者本人抱怨，慎看
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Series: 节日专用AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647412
Kudos: 1





	万圣漫谈

影流不过万圣，但万圣节很适合影流。于是劫大师对此也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，只要这群小兔崽子不搞出人命来，多种意义上的人命，他一般不大管。  
于是在万圣节的前夕，影流的众人都兴致勃勃地把自己打扮成狼人、僵尸、吸血鬼等一众舶来生物准备晚上去参加城里的万圣夜游活动时，凯隐待在自己的房间里，与拉亚斯特四目（严格来说，三目）相对，他坐在床上，拉亚斯特立在床边。  
“你怎么不跟他们一块下山？”拉亚斯特抱怨，“我想出去玩！”  
“技术来说你出不来。”凯隐谨慎地纠正，“是我出去玩。”  
“你出去玩，我看着你玩，也行。”拉亚斯特毫无压力地改口，“那你怎么不去？”  
“我可是凯隐。堂堂影流之镰，”凯隐傲然挺直腰板，“是不会幼稚到去参加万圣游行的。”  
“注意点，那可是其他国家的传统节日，就跟你们过年一样，你这样说是要被出警的。”  
“那就来出警啊。”凯隐满不在乎，“最近没有活干我无聊着呢。”  
房间里陷入沉默。拉亚斯特耷拉着它的眼皮不吱声，凯隐一下泄了气，他倒在床上，眼睛依然盯着拉亚斯特：“我好无聊。”  
“那你下山啊。”  
“错过大巴了。”  
“公车也行，去年圣诞我们也是这样下山的。”  
凯隐烦躁地在床上打滚：“我以前都不去的…….”  
拉亚斯特顺势问：“那你以前怎么过的万圣节？”  
“冥想、练功。”凯隐与拉亚斯特对了一眼，拉亚斯特又把眼皮耷下来，凯隐转开了目光，显然是想起了他们刚遇上不久时看似针锋相对其实非常中二的过往。  
“现在几点了？”拉亚斯特没话找话。  
凯隐抬头看了一眼墙上挂着的电子钟：“八点半多一点，怎么了？”  
“噢，那我有一个好消息。”拉亚斯特说，“还有两个半小时就吹哨熄灯睡觉了，你在山上就得跟劫的规矩走，我们随便聊聊说不定能把这两个半小时聊过去。”  
“这算个屁的好消息。”凯隐骂道，“再说了，我们还有什么可以聊的吗？”  
拉亚斯特哑火了。凯隐从床上坐起，视线一下子扫过桌上的台灯，伪装成蜡烛的台灯外面罩了一个陶瓷的南瓜外壳。瞬间一个大胆的想法闪过脑海。  
“南瓜。”他喃喃说，在拉亚斯特“什么？”的问句中抄起床边的镰刀奔向饭堂。  
在靠近饭堂的时候他停下了脚步，从饭堂里传来了明亮的灯光，显然里面有人。这个点还留在影流里的人寥寥无几，他蹑手蹑脚接近饭堂大门，门虚掩着，凯隐飞起一脚把门踹开。  
一声气势十足的“谁？！”没能问出来，凯隐保持着抬脚的姿势僵住了，因为里面正坐着他的师父，影流的老大，劫大师。在吃面。  
劫刚夹起了一筷子面条就遇到凯隐踢门，他抬起头，滑溜溜的面条啪一下跌回碗里溅起几滴汤水，劫保持举着筷子的姿势看向门口，血红的眼中有杀气。  
“师父！”凯隐也啪一下立正站好。“我不知道您老人家……不是，不知道师父你在这里吃宵夜，啊不，吃面，不好意思我这就走！”  
凯隐转身要走当做无事发生，突然劫放下筷子。  
“凯隐。”他叫住凯隐，“我记得今天不是你当值。”  
“巡视的师弟下山去了，我代他一下。”凯隐把背挺着笔直，背对着劫，“守护影流的安全人人有责！”  
“好，那等他回来了记得跟他换一下班。”劫又拿起筷子，“你待会如果遇到鬼鬼祟祟要来厨房祸害南瓜的人，记得提醒他一句说我在。”  
“好的好的。”凯隐觉得自己汗都要滴下来了，拉亚斯特还在他脑子里没心没肺地狂笑，他一点一点往门外的阴影里挪：“没什么事的话我先走了。”  
劫嗯了一声，低头继续吃面，凯隐趁此机会飞快地走了，途中不忘用脚尖狠狠踢了拉亚斯特一脚，结果反而是自己痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
“你居然想要偷厨房的南瓜做南瓜灯。”拉亚斯特不用呼吸，于是它在一连串的哈哈哈里见缝插针地嘲笑凯隐，“不过我能理解，毕竟你还没成年。”  
“谢谢提醒，但我几个月前成年了。”凯隐气呼呼的，他径直穿过墙回到自己房间，往床上一扑，拉亚斯特正好砸他身上，他把拉亚斯特推到一边，翻身从床上坐起来。  
“我说。”凯隐看着桌面上应节的南瓜头灯罩，“明天我一觉醒来你会不会变成什么，”他用双手比出一个双引号的手势，“就是之前那种，‘万圣节一日限定皮肤’之类的。”  
“这可说不准。”拉亚斯特若有所思，“毕竟万圣节也是一个很火的节日，很适合出皮肤圈钱。”  
“恶。”凯隐想象了一下因为圈钱逢年过节拉亚斯特就要变成奇怪物品的情形，抖了一下。他伸手去摸拉亚斯特的眼睛：“如果要变的话，你这里应该会变成南瓜头。”  
“别吧。”  
“然后，”凯隐努力想象，“然后万圣节还有什么来着？”  
“各种非自然生物。女巫啊僵尸啊吸血鬼啊骷髅啊这种。”  
“一把骷髅骨刀，中间镶着一个南瓜头。”  
“你的审美我实在不能苟同。”这回轮到拉亚斯特流汗了，他试图阻止凯隐可怕的幻想，“说实话我们不太可能有新的一日限定皮肤了。”  
“为什么？”  
“成本问题。”拉亚斯特思考着措辞，“你看，如果给我们搞个皮肤，首先就要解决我是什么和你会是什么的问题。比如说现在，我是暗裔，然后你有可能是暗影刺客，到了变成了万圣节限定皮肤，这些设定都要更改。”  
凯隐似懂非懂地点头：“那你是什么？”  
“呃……”拉亚斯特头脑风暴，“打个比方，我是帅气的南瓜头骷髅骑士，长角，然后你是男巫，就是那种戴着尖尖巫师帽用着魔杖的男巫——”  
“我是近战。”凯隐不高兴地打断它。  
“只是打个比方，显示出我们差别很大然后说不定还有不共戴天之仇…….”  
“那我应该是猎人，那种戴宽檐帽很酷很帅气的南瓜头骷髅骑士猎人——”  
“宽檐帽有了。别尖叫了就当个巫师帽男巫吧，定下来我们是谁之后就开始设计我们现在状态的样子，比如说我现在的样子就会结合魔杖和骷髅和南瓜头这些元素，变成由南瓜头连接的木柄骨刀，然后你的整条左臂都会变成骨头。”  
“别吧。”凯隐喃喃道，“我不是很能接受我血肉模糊露出一半骨头的样子。”  
“顾客也不太能接受。于是这个想法被咚一声扔进回收站成为废案，设计师重新开始挠着头找契合我们的元素。”拉亚斯特悠然说，“千辛万苦终于找到适合我们的设定把我们缝一块做出一个成功的皮肤了，然后你猜卖多少？”  
“多少？”凯隐捧哏。  
“一个T3！”拉亚斯特大声说，想象下面有无数观众哗然，“一个三种形态，游戏内变身，杀死设计师无数脑细胞的皮肤，只卖T3的价格。”  
凯隐震惊：“这么便宜？这么掉价？”  
“对。所以你说，怎么会给我们做皮肤。”拉亚斯特叹气，看凯隐明显情绪低落了下来，还没想出安慰的话语，熄灯的哨声就响彻了整个走廊，透过门传了进来。  
“但总会有例外的。”拉亚斯特想了想，说，“说不定明天起来你真的变成戴尖尖锥帽的男巫呢。”  
“我还是比较想当南瓜头骷髅骑士猎人......”凯隐关掉台灯，在一片漆黑中摸上床，他碰了碰拉亚斯特的眼睛：“和宽檐帽……晚安。”  
“晚安。”

万幸的是第二天起来一切如常，凯隐没有突然多出一顶巫师帽和一支魔杖攻击距离变成550成为法师意义上的男巫，也没有半边身子变成骷髅；而拉亚斯特全身上下依然是金属制的，没有哪里变成邪恶的南瓜头，真是可喜可贺。  
凯隐和拉亚斯特一起松了口气，但总觉得有几分遗憾。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 拳头，速出剑魔和拉亚斯特的人类-飞升-暗裔三形态t1皮肤圈钱，别说199,299我都秒冲好吧  
> 求拳头不要只圈妹妹的钱，噶韭菜就要一视同仁，给我一个当韭菜的机会谢谢了！


End file.
